mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Otto
Evil Otto is an optional boss in World -1, the Minus World. He appears as the level boss in World -1-S1: The Minefield. History Evil Otto originates from the classic arcade game Berzerk, in which he was the mastermind controlling the enemy cyborgs out to kill the player. If the player took too long getting through a room, Evil Otto would enter the room in the form of a bouncing smiley face and chase after the player. His arrival was usually announced by a cybernetic voice shouting "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Evil Otto could not be harmed by the player's weapon or by the electrified walls, and would move at double speed if the player had eliminated all the cyborgs from the room. In-Game Encounter Evil Otto is encountered at the end of The Minefield, sitting in the middle of the arena disguised as the smiley face that normally adorns the reset button in pre-Vista versions of the Windows game Minesweeper. Shortly after the player enters the room, though, the boss music starts up, and Otto reveals his true colors. A computerized voice shouts, "The humanoid must not escape!!", and he moves into position to start the battle. Attack Patterns Most of Evil Otto's attacks rely on bouncing, as that was pretty much all he did in his original game. With the exception of two attacks, Evil Otto is always bouncing up and down during your battle with him. He is also completely invulnerable to all forms of attack, apart from two specialized methods. He has four different attacks, five when at half health or below, and he never uses the same attack twice in a row. At the end of each attack pattern, he will always move off towards one side of the arena, usually in the opposite direction of the player. His basic attack is for him to simply bounce casually across the room from one side towards the other, for a total of three passes. He always starts off the battle with this attack. He also has a second version of this attack, in which he actively moves towards the player, hoping to crush them whenever he lands. If Otto starts moving but stops in the direct center of the room, he will spawn two Berzerk cyborg enemies to assist him, one at each side of the arena. These are similar to the Berzerk cyborgs found in regular levels, like Arcade Factory, except they can be picked up Subcon-style and thrown. Hitting Otto with a thrown cyborg is one of the only two ways to damage him, although it doesn't do all that much. Otto will bounce aimlessly back and forth across the arena for a time after these enemies are summoned. If Otto stops bouncing and moves into the air directly above the player, it means that he is about to perform a downward smash attack in an attempt to squash the player. However, if the player is nimble enough, this attack can be turned against Otto. There are four flagged mine tiles spread across the arena. While these are locked to prevent the mines underneath from detonating, luring Otto into using his smash attack on one of them will deal enough force to trigger it, causing it to explode and take off a fourth of Otto's hit points. Of course, each flagged mine can only be utilized once in this way. Otto normally uses this attack three times in a row, although causing him to set off a mine will interrupt him from completing the full attack pattern. When Otto reaches half health, he will add a new attack to his pattern. He will launch himself straight up into the air and off the top of the screen, and cause a hail of mines to come raining down from above, forcing the player to weave back and forth to avoid getting blown to smithereens. When the wave of mines has almost completely passed, he will crash back down into the center of the room before bouncing back towards one of the sides of the arena. Being basically a giant evil smiley face, Evil Otto's face becomes that of various emotes during specific events that occur during battle. Category:Bosses